A scorpion rose
by lingyun
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has charisma,scandal reputation and a different girlfriend every week. Rose Weasley has invisibility,a lot of books and the biggest and craziest family. Never before the two of them had even had a proper conversation. But what happens when they're appointed Head boy and Head girl in their last year at "Hogwarts" ?


_**A scorpion rose**_

_**R:"Nothing you confess could make me love you less." watch?v=maAyfcO-X3k**_

_**S: "And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am." watch?v=B8UeeIAJ0a0**_

**Authors note** : Hi,guys!  
I'm not a native speaker so I guess I have many mistakes. Feel free to correct them,tell me what I did wrong,what you liked and what you disliked. Reviews are in many ways useful so please review!  
Just to warn you - this is probably the shortest chapter of the story. There will be 22 or 23 chapters ( I'm up to chapter 14 ). The title of each chapter is a song ("Hey ya " is a song by OutKast ). After the name of the song, aka the title I will write the part of it that describes it's relation to the storyline.  
Once again - I know that my English is far from perfect , but I beg you to give me and my story a chance. It'll become more and more interesting and I hope that with a little help from you,the readers, my knowledge in this beautiful language will improve.

Thank you! _

My perfect Rose is Rachel Hurtwood with brown hair.I don't have a perfect Scorpius,but I think that Toby Hemingway is okay. Any other ideas for him?

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. I'm not JKR or OutKast ( What a surprise! ).

_Chapter 1 Hey ya_

"_-What's cooler than being cold?_

_-Ice cold!"_

I definitely felt better. It was spaciously in here and there was a pleasant warmness

coming from the fireplace. Of course, there were many benefits for me being a Head girl.

The large , quiet common room, in which I was sitting in the moment. An own room of mine with a balcony. I almost forgot my disapointment in not becoming a prefect. But despite all

the facilities my new position had one great disadvantage – a pretty lonely year was laying ahead of me. It wasn't like I wasn't going to see my friends in the Great hall, in classes and in Hogsmeade, but the rest of the time I had to do all my duties with the Head boy. Yes,I

forgot to mention that I had to share the awesome dormitory with him. Obviously I would've spent most of my time in his company. That was the main problem. I was sure that they'd choose Jackson Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff _. _Of course I have much more hoped

my partner to be my cousin Albus, but I have known that the chance for this to happen had

been too small. Nevertheless,I had no doubt in Finch-Fletchley! I was counting on him!

At least the two of us talked in the library sometimes. But Malfoy? I hadn't even knew that

he was on the list. I was shocked when I found out it was him, although I wonder why. His grades were excellent ,since third year he was the best in Muggle Studies,so he could proof he had nothing to do with his family's past. Yes , I admitted that , but I still thought that despite his grades his reputation was quite scandal. But I always seemed to forget that

he was that kind of a person who somehow managed to get under others people's skin.

Obviously no one could resist his charisma , even the teachers. When I thought about it

that was a bit frightening. It reminded me of the stories about the young Voldemort – Tom

Riddle.I quickly trowed this thoughts out of my head. After all I didn't know Scorpius Malfoy.

At least not really.I knew the casual things about him,l ike everyone else. After all he was

one of the popular guys. You probably think that knowing what my family is I must have been popular too. Well, I guess I'll have to disappoint you. The other Weasley's by father

or mother were all-known, but I was always standing in their shadow. All that strangers

knew about me was that Weasley's and Potter's were my relatives and sometimes it was

possible for someone to remember my name or that I was in Ravenclaw. I couldn't believe

that I was finally chosen for something important, that I've became in some way special.

But along with Malfoy? We had barely said a word to each other in the past six years. I

didn't know how we were expected to work together. Lost in my thoughts I hadn't

even realised that I was up to the same page from my book for a while. I made myself

comfortable in the armchair and, trowing all the worried thoughts out of my head, I

continued reading in depht.

"Rose Weasley."-I heard the most coldblooded and calm voice that you could possibly

imagine-"Nice legs."

I brought my head up to look at the blond, tall , handsome figure of Malfoy with wonder. I still

couldn't get myself back to reality from the novel I had been reading a second ago. Then,

like a total foul I took a look at my legs and realized what's been going on.I was wearing

my pajama shorts! I felt the warmness from the inside and the redness from the outside

covering my face, but I forced my head to bring up.

"Thanks." - I moaned not having anything else on my mind in the moment – "I didn't know

you would come so early , otherwise I would've..."

"Wear something else?" - he interrupted me with something on his face , which I guessed

was supposed to go for his famous seductive smile – "Why would you do that,Weasley?

Honestly,I even think that you should wear a short skirt more often. It will suit you."

"No, thank you." - I smiled politely.

The truth was that I was wearing miniskirts quite rarely , even the uniform short skirt ,which

wasn't that short. And I wasn't wearing decolletages at all. Call me a loser or whatever you

like, but I had just never made efforts to make people like me or to fit in their prototypes in

any way, and I hated to be the center of the attention.I couldn't stand someone watching

me the way Malfoy was doing it in that particular moment. He was most insolently standing

in front of the door frame with a jesting smirk on his face , not taking his glance off of my

embarrassed tomato face. This was driving me mad!It was a long time ago when I made a

promise to myself not to let cocky people like him embarrass me. But at this moment I had no

idea with what kind of an excuse to come up with to get out of the room.

"And by the way, Weasley I ,personally ,don't think I'm coming early. It's half past nine."-

the smirk wasn't leaving his face.

"Oh! "- I hadn't realised how time flies, but I desperately held on this fact – "Well, I'm going

to my room then."

I jumped out of the armchair, took the book in my hand and walked in the direction of one

of the doors in the back of the common room. Unfortunately, Malfoy obviously didn't think

that the show "Lets embarrass Rose Weasley to utmost" should end up so fast.

"I met the principal in the corridor. "- I heard his voice behind my back – "She wanted us to

discuss some stuff."

I turned around and felt his glance on my legs. No, I wasn't letting this be! Nomether how

uncomfortable I felt I looked straight into his eyes. He wasn't that close to me anyway. Why

did I had to think about this? In the following moment , obviously found out about

my tactics, he started getting closer and closer and stopped just before he had

completely destroyed my personal space. But I'm not the type of person who is willing to

give up too easy. My own blue eyes weren't taking off of his gray ones and that left him no

other choice but to raise them and do the same as me.

"Can't the discussion wait until tomorrow ? "- I asked clearly suggesting that I want to be

left in peace.

Unfortunately Scorpius Malfoy was the wrong person for polite or even

impolite suggestions. He smirked even more jesting and I guess for other people –

charming - and purred :

" Don't worry , it will take only two minutes. "

I sighed and looked at him questionably.

" We have to come down with a password right now and some inside rules between the

two of us. "

" Right. Any ideas ? "

" What about the password "Ladies and gentleman Rose Weasley has nice legs " ? "

This one was seriously starting to make me mad. I felt lucky for not having to talk with him

before , but obviously that was getting back to me with a hole upcoming year constant

contact. I did my best to keep calm.

" I suggest "elgaeekans". "

Now was his turn to raise his eyebrows questionably.

" Eagle and snake backwards. The animals of our Houses. " - I explained quickly.

" I'm impressed , Weasley. I can see that you're in " Ravenclaw ". But why the snake

can't be first ? "

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes irritatedly. I was tired from my firs day of my last

year in " Hogwarts " and the last thing I wanted to do was handling an annoying playboy

who was thinking he's on the top of the world.

" Sometimes the last ones become first ones. " - I said conciliatory. I really didn't like

arguing.

" I'm impressed again." - he raised his hands like he's giving up - " So be it. Our

password is "elgaeekans". What if I want to share it with my girlfriend ? " - he made a very

realistic innocent face.

Was he seriously asking me this ?

" I disagree. " - I said with a voice that didn't accept objections.

" And why if I may ask ? "

" I've noticed that you change them too fast, Malfoy. And except that, it will be for the best if

we don't tell the password to other people. Your girlfriends will enter along with you and I

think that it will be best if we tell each other before we bring anyone else here . Pure

respect. "

I couldn't believe that I have almost commanded this things to Scorpius Malfoy himself , but

after all we had to work together anyway. And he wasn't getting under my skin and nothing

about him didn't seem any charming to me , like it was the case with all the other girls. He

was more irritating me in a lot of ways.

He smirked arrogantly but after all agreed.

" So be it , Weasley. The decision is smart enough. Tomorrow after classes we have a

meeting with the principal. She'll give us our duties schedule."

I nodded and headed to my room again when I was kept here for the second time.

" Before you go to bed , Weasley , I want you to know that I'm happy they chose you for

Head girl."

In other circumstances I wouldn't have made an effort to turn around , but my surprise and

my curiosity took over me. I cursed myself for that, because the moment I faced Malfoy

I realized that he knew I'll do it. He didn't hesitate about it, he knew it. An extraordinary

manipulator.

" Why ? " - I asked.

" Of all your relatives I like you the best. You're quiet , invisible and not so transparent. A

mystery which awaits to be revealed . "

' A mystery that I don't intend to reveal to you of all people. ' - I thought angrily , but aloud I

said :

" What's the good thing about being invisible ? You're the exact opposite."

He laughed and his laugh echoed icily in the silence. I even felt shivers running through

me , but I have to admit that his laugh sounded euphonious. It wasn't like his voice wasn't

so very nice-sounding. After all you don't become one of the most wanted blokes with a

rusty voice and loud ,annoying laugh,like mine for instance.

" I don't say I envy you." - sounded a proof for the previously said about his voice - " I just

like that you don't always trow yourself in the center of the events. But actually... " - he

eyed me appraisingly - " Actually I heard that you always know everything about what's

happening all around and that you give quite good love advices. "

Where did he know that from ?! I thought that almost nobody knew anything about me.

And , of course , I had to blush again showing my too obvious discomfort.

" Well , I don't even know why everyone turns to me...After all I didn't have a

single relationship and... "

Oh , no ! Bravo , Rose , congratulations ! You just told this aloud to non other than the

bloke who had snogged more than half of the girls in "Hogwarts" , certainly all

of the more beautiful ones. I felt more hotter and even sick when I saw that his awful

jesting smirk had taken it's place on his annoyingly handsome face again. On the top

of it all he decided to talk.

" That's a pity , Weasley. If only they could see your legs... "

" Hum, I don't think so. I'm fine exactly the way I am. "

This , of course , was a total lie. I hated the fact that I was in the shadow. I wanted to be

noticed , but the problem was that this was going to happen only if I changed myself and I

wasn't intending on doing such thing. Then, they weren't going to like the real me which

lead us to the undeniable fact that no one would've liked me. Especially that one

person that I was head over heels with. But I wasn't going to embarrass myself in front of

Malfoy even more by telling him this things about me.

" Well , good night. " - I moaned and quickly got to my room before he could come up with

another thing to keep me there.

I threw the book on my bedside table and laid under my blanket. It seemed like a really long and hard

year was awaiting me. Every single day spent with the cocky, popular Scorpius Malfoy.

Just great !


End file.
